


Everyone loves Jesse (ONESHOT BOOK)

by More_Espresso_Less_Depresso



Series: Minecraft Aus and FFs [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: BOTTOM JESSE AND JESSE ONLY, Don't Like Don't Read, Jesse is fucking adorable, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Male Jesse - Freeform, Requests?, Smut, Threesomes, aiden and lukas fight over jesse, everyone loves jesse, i swear he is such a selfless piece of pureness, jesse is a goddamn sweetheart, of course everyone loves him, oneshots, only male ships, platonically and not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso/pseuds/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso
Summary: Everyone loves Jesse, and Jesse doesn't know who to choose???Oneshots requests open..
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft), Axel/Jesse (Minecraft), Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer/Magnus the Rogue, Harper/Ivor (Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Romeo the Admin/Jesse
Series: Minecraft Aus and FFs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788757
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read! First one is request chapter! Gay.

REQUESTS ARE OPEN! 

I will do: 

  * Angst
  * Rape
  * Smut
  * Fluff
  * Lemon
  * Vore
  * Most of the kinks except scat, omorashi and things like that



Ask me anything, if you're not comfortable with the chapters don't read them, do not spread hate! We don't need hate comments.

Requests:

  1. Sick Jesse x Aiden, Fluff- DONE
  2. Jesse x Lukas, Smut-
  3. Jesse x Axel, Hurt comfort- 




	2. Jesse can't decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp...the title sums it up

Jesse didn't know which one to choose. He liked them both. Sure, he and Lukas were best friends, and Aiden became kind to him only after the events happened at sky city, but he liked both of the ex Ocelots' members.   
He was stress-cooking again, which was a good thing for Axel and Olivia who were at his place, watching him cook while he asked them advices.

"I dunno dude, Aiden's been an ass for most of our lives, I think you should go with Lukas"

Jesse looked at Axel, who was munching down the second plate of biscuits and sighed.   
"Olivia, what do you think?"

Olivia looked up from her redstone manual and thought for a bit.

"I think you should give Aiden a chance, he's changed, he's kinder and he's hotter and stronger than Lukas anyway"

Jesse shrugged and put in the oven another tray of biscuits.   
He scratched his cheek and looked around "I'm out of eggs..."   
Olivia snorted, while Axel groaned. "No more cookies?"

Jesse lifted a finger and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.   
He thought for a bit and then grabbed a paper bag and some iron nuggets "I'm gonna make a rush to the store, Olivia, take the cookies out when the oven rings"

He quickly got out of the house and went to the store, taking out his paper bag and getting... two, three, four...He got four dozens of eggs and payed everything up, turning around.

"Are you going to make a mega omelette or what?"

Jesse instantly blushed, he could recognize that voice everywhere.   
He turned around, holding the bag with both hands.

"Aiden"   
Aiden smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth.   
Jesse rose an eyebrow "What are you doing here? Doesn't Lukas go to the store every time?"

"Yeah, I brought him with me, I needed help with the bags"

Jesse immediately turned around and smiled "Hi Lukas"

"Hey! What happened to my "Hi Aiden, good to see you!""

Lukas and Jesse snorted, seeing the pout on Aiden's face. Jesse rolled his eyes and turned around "I'll se you around"

"Why did you buy so many eggs?"

Jesse looked at them, who were curiously eyeing the bag and opened his mouth to talk, when he remembered why he was there. He frowned and looked at the eggs.

"I need more eggs"   
  


He came home with two bags filled with dozens of eggs and Lukas and Aiden behind him. Olivia poked her head out from the kitchen.

"You're back! With...more...how many bags did you bring? Eight?"

"Oh no, Aiden and Lukas were already there with their things"

Jesse went into the kitchen and took out the eggs from the two paper bags. "So? How did they come out?"

"They were delicious, but Axel already ate them" Jesse snorted at Olivia's annoyed face.

"Woah Olivia, didn't know you could cook"   
She smiled at Aiden and shook her head "In fact I can't. It's Jesse the cook 'n here"

Lukas widened his eyes and Aiden gaped at him "You cook?"

Jesse raised a brow "what's weird about that-""YOU'RE BACK!"  
"Hey Axel, Olivia told me you ate all of my cookies"

"Yeah, and now i'll eat MORE cookies!" 

Jesse chuckled and rolled his eyes, putting the eggs on the counter and grabbing the bowl he used before. 

"You can put your things on the table, or temporarily in the fridge if you need to" he started to melt the butter and put all the dry ingredients in the bowl. 

"Dude, that's a _massive_ bowl. What're you gonna do with all those cookies?" 

Jesse shrugged and put the rest, mixing it "I'll gave 'em to Ellegaard, Ivor...Magnus loves my cookies, and being a griefer takes a lot of energy, he'll be happy" 

He started to mix it with his hands and took off small pieces, making them the shape of little balls and putting them in the trays, filling at least five and then putting them in the oven.

He kept making the balls and filling other trays, while Olivia took out the trays with the cooked biscuits. 

"Y'know, i love it when you stress cook" 

Lukas raised a brow at Axel and leaned on the table "Stress-cooking?" Axel nodded, taking a bite of one of the freshly-baked cookies.

"Yeah, he likes two guys and can't decide between...them...." 

Axel's eyes widened, realizing what he said. He glanced at Jesse who was death-glaring him with a dark red face, and then at Olivia, who was looking away, pretending she heard nothing.

Aiden's eyebrows furrowed while Lukas pouted "Jesse likes two guys?" "Whatever, they don't deserve him" Jesse looked at Aiden, who stuttered "i-i mean, if you uh, if you can't decide, maybe none of them is the right choice?" he chuckled nervously, while Lukas elbowed him in the guts. 

Jesse took out the last trays of cookies from the oven and divided them into some bags "Axel, Olivia, can you give this to the others? Every bag has a name" Olivia nodded and took the multiple bags, dragging Axel out of the house, while Jesse cleaned the counter and washed the dishes.

Lukas rubbed his arm "Listen, i know it may sound hard, but-" 

Aiden slammed his hands on the counter, pinning Jesse between him and the counter "Why not me?" 

Jesse stuttered while Lukas began to panic "Aiden, what are you doing! We weren't supposed to-" "I don't give a fuck!" he growled and stared at Jesse, who was now dark red "Who are the guys? I can be better!" "we" Lukas pointed out, earning an eye roll from Aiden "We" 

Jesse looked at them confused "I-I don't understand what's going on" 

Lukas pulled Aiden away from Jesse's small blushing figure "Well, you see, we uh" he rubbed his neck embarassed "We are in love with you and after a long discussion we decided that we could be in a poly relationship if you agreed but-""-but now we know you like TWO guys! And if i find them, i swear i'll kill them." 

Jesse blushed, muttering "i don't want you to suicide.." 

Aiden's eyes widened, while Lukas stared at him, blushing "The two guys you like are, are us?"

Jesse blushed more and nodded, covering his cheeks with his hair. Aiden bit his lip and glanced at Lukas, before he took Jesse in his arms and went to the bedroom, Lukas following along, blushing. 

"Wh-what are you doing Aiden?"

He fell on the bed, while Lukas closed the door.

"We're gonna have some fun, 's fine for you~?" 

Jesse blushed and nodded.

"Great~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments! Appreciated!


	3. Jesse is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse always takes care of everyone, but he forgets that he has to take care about himself too.

The cold winter wind blew through the trees of Beacon town, ruffling the brown hair of a certain male who was walking towards his friend's— _and secret love interest_ — house.  
  
Aiden fixed his scarf, his cheeks slightly red from the cold— _and from the thought of seeing the cute male_ — and knocked on the oak door.  
"Jesse? It's me, Aiden!" He said, knowing that Jesse would soon yell an answer or quickly open the door like he always does.  
  
 _You see, our adorable dear Jesse tends to put the others before him, in everything. He would stay up all night to help Olivia and Harper with redstone contraptions, he'd play all the day long with Reuben and Axel until they were satisfied, he'd follow Petra for some adventures, not questioning what they're gonna do, trusting her blindly. He would help Lukas with the reviews of his books and with his fame he'd put him in contact with some good editors._  
 _So when the night came, he stayed up doing some papers with Radar to not stress him out too much and then...he'd just go to bed._  
  
 _He was always so busy helping the others that he forgot that he also needed to take care of himself._  
 _He'd pull all nighters to help his friends when they were sick, he'd stay awake and take care of them until they were good like new. He was so selfless that he forgot that he could be a little selfish—_ you're taking too long!  
 _Right, right. You can talk now._  
Great. Now, where were we? Ah, yes.  
  
Aiden raised an eyebrow when the door didn't immediately open, and looked around. Jesse would always open the door in a matter of seconds, or at least give some feedback. He knocked again.  
Nothing.  
He started to get worried.  
"Jesse?"  
No response.  
He pressed an ear on the door, trying to find even the smallest sound, his eyes widening when he heard a faint coughing.  
  
Was someone sick? Maybe Radar? But even when someone was sick he'd answer the door..  
Aiden was really worried now, the only thing in his mind was 'break the door' and so he did.  
He slammed himself on the door so hard that it opened at the first try. It also helped that Aiden was almost as strong and big as Axel. Almost. Anyway, their figures made Jesse seem like a little kid.  
  
Aiden got in the house, looking around after he closed the door the best he could.  
"Jesse? Can you answer? You there?" He said loudly, hoping to hear a response from Jesse.  
All he got was some coughing noises from the kitchen. Some really **bad** coughing noises. And then..  
"I-I'm...coming..."  
A feeble voice answered. It was scratched, weak, almost drained completely, but Aiden heard it and immediately recognized the owner.  
"Jesse!" He yelled, running to the kitchen, only to find a red-faced Jesse on the floor, trying to get up while holding his head with one hand.  
Aiden went to him and placed a hand on Jesse's forehead— almost taking his whole face— before immediately retreating it.  
"Gods, Jesse you're burning! You should be in bed!" He said, picking up the tiny male, who immediately snuggled up in his chest, making Aiden blush.  
  
"A-axel w-wanted...co—ies" he said, voice cracking on the last word. Aiden sighed, rage filling him "How did Axel ask you cookies?! Did he call you?" He said, bringing Jesse to the bedroom and widening his eyes when Jesse nodded.  
"How the fuck didn't he notice your voice?!"  
Jesse shrugged, snuggling up in the covers whil Aiden took some medicine and a rug to wet it.  
"H-he was busy...he ha-d bett-r things to-to do.." he almost murmured, his scratchy voice making the sentence barely comprehensible.  
Aiden sighed, squeezing the wet rug to drain the excessive water and placing it in Jesse' forehead.  
  
"Jesse you're their friend! You're supposed to be the priority! Didn't you ask radar to bring some medicine or something?"  
  
Jesse shook his head, coughing.  
"He's in Cham–on city fo-or the w-week, he-ping ste-ella.."  
"Olivia?"  
"I helped he-her this morning.."  
Aiden stuttered exasperated "How didn't she notice!?" He said, wetting the rug once again, pulling away some of Jesse's hair from the face.  
"S-she was ta-alking with H-harper.."  
Aiden run a hand through his hair, biting his cheek. He was mad, but he couldn't go scold everyone now, Jesse needed him.  
"What about the others?"  
Jesse coughed, glancing away.  
"W-well u-uhm...P-Petra wa-as with Jack a-and nurm..and, uhm, I-I said to l  
Lukas I co-ouldn't help him to-oday b-but I think he got ma-ad-"  
"Wait, so Lukas **heard** you, didn't even **ask** the **reason** why you couldn't, and **got mad**?!"  
Jesse immediately tried to defend the blond "w-well I ha-ad promised Lukas-" "It's not important! You're their friend! Oh I'm gonna have a real talk with them once you get better" he said grumbling.  
  
Jesse sighed, coughing again and burying his small self in the baby blue covers. Aiden sighed, blushing at the sight: the soft covers made Jesse look so tiny and cute, his red cheeks only adding to that.  
  
Aiden stayed with Jesse until he fell asleep, his raspy voice letting out small pants. He smiled, chuckling at the tiny figure. Jesse was fucking adorable.  
He bit his lip, glancing around. He looked at Jesse and leaned over, planting a light kiss on his soft lips, blushing.  
"You're too good for this world, Jesse"  
  
  
After a few hours Jesse was feeling slightly better and Aiden got more relaxed. His attention was brought to the living room, where he could perfectly hear the door being knocked multiple times.  
He groaned and got up, walking to the living room and opening the door with a frown on his face, frown that got worse when he saw who was at the door.  
Olivia, Axel, Petra and Lukas.  
He growled.  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
Petra rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Calm down, we're here to talk to Jesse"  
Aiden raised an eyebrow, leaning on the door, not letting them in.  
"Why?"  
Olivia butted in "Well, Lukas told us that Jesse dismissed his meeting with him saying he couldn't help him with the review, but he wasn't busy today! He helped me this morning with the redstone, but after that he was free-" "Yeah, and when I asked him to make me cookies he said yes!" Axel interrupted her.  
  
Aiden was holding back from beating the four of them to a pulp right there. He took a big breath and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"Huh, that's weird, considering he talked to **all** of you four, and none of you seemed to notice his weak and scratched voice! I came in today to find him almost passed out in the kitchen because 'Axel wanted cookies' and not only! He was sad and worried because he couldn't help Lukas and because **you** got mad at him, not even letting him explain why he couldn't help you! Did you ask him why he was stuttering? Why he dismissed? Did you ask him why his voice was weak? No! If I didn't come in today his fever would have been ten times worse! Because you didn't care enough to worry about the only person in the group who would pull all-nighters and sacrifice their life for you without even thinking about it!" He said in a cold tone, venom lacing his voice.  
  
Lukas was as pale as the snow covering the ground, while Petra and Olivia were looking down in shame. It was true, they had noticed Jesse's voice was different, but they dismissed it because they had better things to do, and now the guilt was pooling in their hearts.  
Axel rubbed his nape, embarassed "I felt his voice was a little different on the phone, but i thought it was the connection.."  
  
Aiden huffed letting them in and going back to Jesse's room, the group following behind.  
Jesse was still sleeping, his face red, rug on his forehead and a bag of ice resting on his wrists to cool his blood. The tall brunet sighed, smoking at Jesse once again. He couldn't help it, the tiny angel brought happiness to him every time he saw him or even thought about him.  
  
"He's feeling better now" he said, glancing at the group, who was looking at Jesse with worried eyes "but I suggest you also leave him some time for him to take care of himself. I've seen his schedule and it's basically all meetings with everyone in Beacontown. He even stays up the night to help them, I don't even think he remembers to eat correctly" he said, changing the rug again.  
  
"Can we help?"  
And steal from him Jesse? Absolutely no.  
"Come on Olivia, let him have his alone time with his 'angel'" Lukas purred, smirking at Aiden who blushed in a matter of milliseconds "I trusted you!"  
The blond laughed and pushed the others out of the room, while Aiden groaned and glanced at Jesse. He truly was an angel.  
  
  
A small yawn pulled Aiden away from his train of thoughts. He looked down, to see Jesse rubbing his eyes. He smiled at the boy, whose cheeks were still a slight shade of red, his green eyes inked a few times, while he licked his lips. Aiden offered him a glass of water and he gladly took it, drinking it up in one gulp.  
He licked his lips again, Aiden blushing and looking away.  
"Thank you for taking care of me.." he murmured, his voice still weak but slightly better.  
Aiden nodded, placing a kiss on his temple, before realizing what he did and pulling away instantly, blushing.  
"Sorry I..uh" he stuttered, looking for an excuse, but Jesse's angelic giggle stopped him.  
"It's fine" he said smiling. Oh god.  
Jesse was smiling at **him.** He was smiling at him!  
Aiden blushed more, causing Jesse to giggle again.  
"So Lukas was right, you do like me" he said giggling.  
At this point, Aiden was completely red and embarassed.  
"I, uhm, I like you too.." he said, his voice feeble and sweet.  
Aiden couldn't believe what he heard, but Jesse's blushing and shy face was more than enough.  
He smiled and kissed him on the lips, pulling away quickly.  
"That's nice but you're still sick, so now lie down-"  
Jesse giggled, and laid down, stretching before he yawned, nodding.  
"Take good care of me, okay?"  
  
The brunet smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss on Jesse's forehead.  
"I will" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! Leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
